1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to technologies that provide a user interface (UI) to control a game play in a portable device including a touch screen display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a number of users using a portable device including a touch screen display, such as a touch phone, has increased in a mobile game market, and thus, a market share has also increased.
A mobile touch game obtains positive responses from many game users due to a user interface (UI) that moves a character to a specific point and encourages an immediacy of a touch, an immediacy of an operation method, and the like. However, a portable device including a touch screen display for a mobile game, such as a touch phone for a mobile game, has a small user interface, thereby being difficult in touching and inputting a key with a finger of a game user. Also, a reaction speed of the touch phone may be slow, thereby having a difficulty in playing the game.
Also, due to limitations of the UI, the portable device including the touch screen display may not perform a fine control in a mobile touch game play. Also, the UI may be in disarray, thereby being difficult and complex to perform touching, and may cover a screen and may cause a touch mistake, thereby providing a disastrous effect to a game play.
Accordingly, there may be a need of a UI that extends a touch recognition area based on an inaccuracy and an exceptional situation that may occur in a touch input scheme for a game play in the portable device including the touch screen display, and secures a convenience and an immediacy of operation in consideration of a game user.